You Swore
by Vondrakenhof
Summary: "You could break them in two. But you don't. You won't. Because you swore." A little insight into our heroes actions at school. Rated T for a little bit of offensive language.


**Vondrakenhof here. **So, it's been about five months since I posted anything. Longer since I posted a Kim Possible story. I have excuses, but that's all they are. Excuses. Simply put I was working and the urge to write had left me. So when a wild plot bunny attacked me yesterday I leapt on it. What came of it is an experiment. I don't normally write in the second person, or the present tense. Flashbacks are in past tense so they were easier.

Let me know what you think, I could always use the feedback. And everyone knows writers survive on reviews. Anyone who writes one (while signed in) will get a response. Enjoy!

* * *

**You Swore.**

It's just a regular day. You're at school, doing your best not to let the looming finals get to you. Kim's helping the Yearbook Committee and you've got study hall next period so you don't worry about being late. You're not really paying attention to where you're going. You find yourself in D-Hall.

"Well, if it isn't Possible's pet monkey."

You shudder a bit at the M-word, your fear of all things simian getting the better of you before you realise who addressed you.

It's the Munchkin and his Giant. Two of the worst bullies to ever befoul the halls of Middleton High with their presence. You don't know their real names and you've never tried to find out. They've been here since before you were a freshman. They've been _seniors _here since before you were a freshman. And you're they're favourite punching bag. The Giant slams you against a locker.

"You know you have to pay to come into D-Hall Stoppable," says the Munchkin. Of course you have to pay. These two are the toll trolls of the school.

You try to talk to them. Deal with them. You try to weasel your way out of this and you try to appeal to their (non-existent) better natures. You do what you do. It's automatic now. You're putting on a show. Because that's all this is. A show. You know they're going to take your money. They know they're going to take your money. What they _don't _know is that you're going to pick it right back out of their pockets when this is over. And if you can't do it without making it obvious Kim will do it for you later.

Crap, you must have said the wrong thing because the Munchkin's yelling and the Giant has pulled you away from the locker. He's drawing back his fist.

You see it coming, moving at what seems to be a glacial speed. It would be simple, easy even, to grab the wrist, twist the arm and strike with enough force to dislocate the elbow. You could have the Giant on the ground crying, whimpering and begging for his Mommy.

But you take the punch on the shoulder and you roll with it. You fall. You make it look painful and you make it loud. But you make sure it doesn't hurt. You don't fight back. You could break these clowns in two.

But you don't. You won't. Because you swore, you both swore, to only fight against Evil. These two are bullies. Cowards. High School Evil. They don't qualify.

"Leave him alone!"

An Angel appears before you, red haired, green eyed and perfect. KP. Your Kim. Best friend for life and girlfriend of less than two weeks.

"Hiding behind a skirt Stoppable? Pathetic."

You can hear Kim's teeth grinding. You take her hand and get up off the floor. To the students watching in the hall it looks like a girlfriend helping her boyfriend up. In reality you're holding her back.

Because you swore.

* * *

"_Can you believe Shego used to be a hero?" you asked as you got back to Kim's house. It had been an intense day, but Team Go had gotten their powers back and the Bird Dude was behind bars. Kim had been weirdly silent since the sitch ended though. Once she was on her bed, clutching her Pandaroo, you knew it was time to talk. "Kim? KP? What's wrong?"_

"_Shego was a hero," she said after some time. You didn't follow until she added: "She was just like me."_

_You tried to tell her that wasn't true. That she wasn't anything like Shego._

"_But it is true! She helped people Ron! And now she's a villain!" She hid her face from you. "What if it's inevitable? What if I end up just like her?"_

_It broke your heart, hearing her like that, scared and hurt. You knew you had to help her. She was your best friend, the one you swore you'd never leave. Just as she swore she'd never leave you._

"_Swear you won't," you said. Her gaze shot to yours. "Swear you'll never turn to evil, never harm the innocent. Swear you'll never become Shego." You smiled at her. "I know you'd never go back on one of our swears KP."_

"_I swear it!" she answered immediately. But you could see the doubt in her eyes, as if she didn't trust herself to keep it. You took her hands in yours._

"_And I swear that I won't let you," you told her. "I swear that I will stop you from falling like that. I swear I will be there to save you from yourself."_

_She broke then. She pulled you into a rough hug, sobbing onto your shoulder._

"_Thank you Ron," she whispered. "Thank you."_

* * *

"Leave him alone," Kim repeats, glaring at your attackers. The Giant growls while the Munchkin sneers.

"Take your lapdog Possible," the little one spits. "You can lick his wounds while he licks your bloody cunt!"

Your vision goes red. Suddenly you want nothing more than to rip the bastard's tongue out. You lunge at him but something holds you back.

Kim. Of course it's Kim.

Because she swore too.

* * *

"_Hey Kim can I talk to you for a sec? In private?"_

_She agreed and you lead her away from the reception. She looked beautiful that day, in her dress. She looked beautiful everyday but seeing her in a dress was rare and special. You realised she was staring at you, waiting for you to say something._

"_I tried to kill my family KP."_

_Whatever she was expecting you to say, it wasn't that._

"_I rode in here on a giant plasma cannon and tried to kill a seven year old because he's a bit of a brat."_

_She tried to tell you it wasn't your fault, that it was the Attitudinator._

"_It was still me Kim. My body, my mind, my actions." You looked into her eyes, pleading. "I don't want to hurt people."_

_She shushed you and told you it was alright. It was over._

"_Promise me. Promise me you won't let me become… _him_," you begged. She looked you dead in the eye._

"_I swear it," she said. You hugged her then, held her for as long as you dared. She held you longer. "Just swear to me I won't be doing all of the work."_

_You chuckled. You were feeling better already. "I swear KP."_

* * *

"Let's get out of here," she says, taking your arm. You wrap it around her waist and lean on her. Not that you need to, but you'll take any excuse to touch her. Not that she minds. You're sure she likes it too.

The bullies are yelling at you as you walk away but it's easier to ignore them with her at your side.

"Thanks for holding me back KP."

She squeezes you and you know she's thanking you as well. "We swore, remember."

You smile. You swore. Not to any God or government. Not by any law or ideal. No, it was to something infinitely more binding. You swore to each other.

And neither of you will ever go back on it.


End file.
